Où Harry sait s'exprimer et Draco non
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Quand Harry rentre d'une semaine de vadrouille et que quelqu'un l'attend devant sa porte... HPDM


**Où Harry sait s'exprimer et Draco non**

Note au lecteurs: attention, ceci est un slash - donc une relation entre deux hommes (bien que très léger). Attention également, risque de guimauve et de clichés... m'enfin, c'est mon avis sur la question. Après tout, lisez, vous vous ferez un avis personnel. Et de toute manière, c'est bien le style guimauve - quand on le consomme avec modération!

« Allez! Salut! Rentre-bien! 

- Fais attention à toi! A bientôt!

- Salut les amis! Je vous envoie un hiboux dès que je suis installé, promis. » Et il s'en retourna. Il emprunta quelques rues, encore fréquentées en cette lourde soirée d'été. Il n'y avait pas d'air, il faisait extrêmement chaud, ce qui était plus que désagréable dans une capitale comme Londres. Puis il tourna dans une ruelle, puis une autre et encore une autre. Enfin, il arriva dans une cour: des cinq porches qui donnaient dans cet endroit, un seul était éclairé, celui de son immeuble. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un semblait attendre, assis sur les marches du perron. Il s'avança, légèrement étonné de voir une âme patientant au pied d'un immeuble à une heure aussi tardive.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas seulement de la silhouette, il se figea. Que faisait-_il_ ici? _Lui_? Tout d'abord, comment avait-il trouvé son adresse, ensuite, comment était-il arrivé ici, enfin pourquoi était-il là? Revenu de sa surprise, Harry s'approcha résolument de _cette-fichue-tête-blonde-qui-ne-le-lâcherait-donc-jamais_.

« Où étais-tu passé Potter?

- Bonsoir Malfoy. Oui oui je vais très bien, un peu fatigué mais une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera parfait. Et toi? Toujours aussi occupé? Les préparatifs du mariage avancent? Je suis étonné que tu aies trouvé le temps de passer me voir...

- Potter... » La voix de Draco s'était faite menaçante. « Tu vas me dire où tu étais?

- Et en quoi cela te regarde-t-il?

- Cela me regarde, parce que je t'attends pendant des heures tous les soirs depuis plus de quatre jours! Hier j'ai attendu jusqu'à cinq heures du matin! Alors maintenant tu me dis où tu étais...

- En pleine lune de miel avec Luna Lovegood. » Draco eut l'air stupéfait et blessé, mélange de sentiments assez étrange, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir exprimer d'un simple regard. « Je plaisante Malfoy, fais pas cette tête! » Aussitôt, Draco parut soulagé. Il était étonnant de voir comme il était expressif en cette soirée d'été – d'ordinaire, il dissimulait beaucoup mieux ses sentiments. « Bien que je persiste à croire que cela ne te regarde aucunement, reprit Harry, je vais te répondre Malfoy pour que tu me foutes la paix. J'étais avec Ron et Hermione dans les Highlands, où nous avons fait de la randonnée pendant une semaine. Et je m'apprêtais à savourer mon retour chez moi lorsque je t'ai vu. Mais il me semble que la question pourrait très bien t'être posée à toi aussi, non? Alors Malfoy, que fais-tu devant chez moi à minuit passé?

- Je t'attends...

- Oh! Je vois. Quelle réponse pertinente Mr Malfoy! Votre future épouse vous aurait-elle coupé la langue pendant mon absence? C'est dommage pourtant, vous saviez vous en servir! » Harry se tut soudainement, songeant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin... La chaleur était plus suffocante que jamais et il ne rêvait plus que de se vautrer dans son lit. Au loin, l'orage gronda. « Bien Malfoy, en ce cas, pourquoi m'attendais-tu?

- Je dois te parler, mais je préférerais le faire à l'intérieur: je ne veux pas que l'on m'entende.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais te laisser entrer chez moi Malfoy? Je viens de te dire que je rentre tout juste d'une semaine de randonnée et, vois-tu, je n'aspire plus qu'à dormir.

- Je vois que l'influence de Granger sur toi n'est pas si néfaste... » Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Draco ajouta: « Apparemment tu as élargi ton vocabulaire et maintenant tu fais des phrases complexes! Je suis épaté. » Harry se retint de répondre à cette provocation: certes Malfoy l'enquiquinait, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, quelques mois auparavant? Ou peut-être avec son mariage? Ou alors il tenait à lui annoncer que Snape avait lancé un concours de déguisement? À cette idée Harry sourit. Puis il farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche des clefs de l'immeuble.

« Besoin d'aide Potter? » lança _celui-qui-n'est-jamais-là-quand-il-faut-mais-toujours-quand-il-serait-mieux-absent_ alors que Harry luttait avec son tapis de sol et un amas de caleçons aux couleurs étranges depuis plusieurs minutes. À ce moment-là, une tête brune ébouriffée sortit du sac, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles: « Eurêka!

- Tu parles grec toi maintenant?

- Gné? » Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco tenta d'expliquer au stupide Gryffondor qui lui faisait face qu'eurêka était la première personne du parfait du verbe grec euriskô, mais ledit stupide Gryffondor n'écouta pas un traître mot de cette savante explication. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que cette expression, qu'il avait découverte en lisant les passionnantes aventures du reporter belge – il parlait du célèbre Tintin – soit grecque, égyptienne ou zouloue?

« Je te préviens, c'est le bazar. J'ai emménagé juste avant de partir et tout est encore dans les cartons. » Draco acquiesça puis entra dans l'appartement. Harry n'avait pas menti en disant que ce n'était pas rangé. Partout, des cartons, des boîtes, des meubles sans dessus dessous, des sacs. Ils pouvaient à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ils se frayèrent un passage au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Harry chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, puis identifia ce qui ressemblait à un canapé, ôta le drap qui le couvrait et invita son visiteur nocturne à s'asseoir. Après avoir trouvé une place où poser ses affaires de voyage, ouvrit son sac de randonnée et en sortit réchaud et casserole pour préparer de la tisane (on a beau être anglais, on ne boit pas de thé à minuit passé).

Pendant ce temps, Draco restait sceptique face à la décoration de l'appartement: tous les murs sans exception étaient blancs et le sol n'avait aucun revêtement – ils marchaient à même la dalle de béton. Seule une ampoule nue les éclairait. « Tu dis que tu viens d'emménager, mais rien n'est décoré. Tu comptes faire les travaux une fois tes meubles installés?

- De quoi je me mêle?

- Mais de ce qui ne me regarde pas bien sûr! Bon alors, tu me le dis? » La voix de Draco était presque suppliante. Harry pouvait bien être étonné, puisqu'il ne savait pas que la curiosité venait de piquer Draco de son dard venimeux. Maintenant, l'indésirable tenait absolument à savoir ce qui avait poussé Harry à emménager aussi rapidement, si rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'occuper de la décoration avant de déménager ses meubles. Après quelques instants de réflexion, celui-ci décida de répondre.

« Disons que mon oncle m'a gentiment mis à la porte quand j'ai eu atteint ma majorité, il y a de ça maintenant six ans. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais également que j'ai habité jusque-là dans la maison que Sirius m'avait laissée. » Draco acquiesçait: bien sûr qu'il savait tout cela, Harry le lui avait déjà raconté en long en large et en travers. « Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que cette maison était aussi le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. » Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Et qu'un jour, quelqu'un nous a trahis, nous ignorons encore qui, mais peu importe, et que cette maison a été détruite. Le Q.G. a été transféré dans un autre endroit, et c'est là que j'ai habité tout le temps qu'a duré la guerre. Puis j'ai été locataire chez une vieille folle. Quand elle est décédée il y a à peine un mois, son neveux a débarqué et décrété que l'appartement n'était plus à louer. J'avais une semaine pour vider les lieux. Vu que je partais en vadrouille, j'ai pris le premier appartement venu, ce qui n'est pas facile à trouver dans cette région, le temps de déménager j'ai dû partir. Voilà. Es-tu satisfait? Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer la raison de ta venue ici?

- Bien. » Draco prit le temps de savourer son infusion encore fumante, observant par-dessus sa tasse un Harry qui commençait à perdre patience. Lorsqu'il le jugea à point – c'est-à-dire sur le point de craquer – il commença: « Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je me marie à la fin du mois. » Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait! Comment aurait-il pu ignorer une chose pareille? C'est à cause de cela qu'il était parti une semaine en vadrouille avec ses amis. Pour oublier. Pour oublier cette garce de Sang-Pur, cette tête de mule de Lucius Malfoy et son incapable épouse. Pour oublier cet hypocrite et ce menteur, ce beau-parleur, ce conteur, ce mystificateur de Draco! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas apprendre l'annonce du mariage de Draco qui avait fait la une des journaux les plus huppés? « J'ai fait annuler le mariage et j'ai rompu les fiançailles. » Un bruit de porcelaine brisée, puis d'éclaboussure. Pas de réaction. Harry venait de faire tomber sa tasse de verveine encore brûlante sur le sol mais n'avait pas bougé. Apparemment, il venait de croiser le regard de Méduse.

« Hey, Harry! Est-ce que tout va bien? » Draco avait comme de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Décidément, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Harry savait s'exprimer (du moins l'avait-il pu quelques minutes auparavant) et Draco était curieux, inquiet et ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ses sentiments. « Ne m'appelle pas Harry! » siffla ce dernier, soudain éveillé et en proie à une fureur tout aussi inexpliquée qu'inexplicable. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais!

- Là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que je ne te comprends pas _Malfoy_. » Une lueur blessée passa dans les deux yeux gris qui souffrirent de l'emploi de ce nom si froid, si impersonnel. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça?

- Ça quoi? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti!

- Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu m'as séduit, pourquoi tu t'es servi de moi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ressentir tout ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as annoncé ton mariage qu'après m'avoir dit que tu m... » La voix de Harry se brisa aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était chargée de fureur. Les larmes qui perlaient à ses cils n'étaient plus des larmes de rage, oh non! Et Draco ne sut comment réagir. Alors il resta là, bêtement, à regarder celui qu'il était venu voir en train de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments.

« Ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît... » Les pleurs redoublèrent. _Et merde!_ Alors Draco s'approcha un peu de la silhouette recroquevillée à l'autre bout du canapé, se ravisa et dit d'une traite: « Si j'ai rompu ce mariage c'est pour toi. À toi de voir ce que tu fais. » Sa voix n'exprimait ni joie, ni colère: rien, elle n'exprimait rien. « Sors de chez moi, » fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Harry. Un simple murmure, un souffle que Draco ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, mais trois mots qui le blessèrent bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Et il sortit.

Harry était resté prostré pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Puis, il s'était levé et était parti à la recherche de son matelas... Ayant échoué dans cette quête, il avait fini par sortir une couverture et s'était couché dans son canapé. Mais, bien qu'épuisé, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Pourquoi avait-il renvoyé Draco? Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon? Quel abruti il faisait! Il venait de perdre l'unique chance de récupérer celui qu'il aimait, chance que celui-ci était venu lui apporter en personne sur un plateau d'argent. Il était vraiment stupide! Ne parvenant pas à faire cesser les rouages de son cerveau, il sortit de chez lui. Une promenade au clair de lune lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Enfin, au clair de lune, c'était vite dit: il y avait tellement de nuages à présent que la lune avait disparu. L'atmosphère était lourde, il n'y avait pas d'air et la chaleur était étouffante. Harry erra au gré de ses pas, sans vraiment réfléchir où il allait. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, son sang ne bouillonnait plus. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une grande lassitude ainsi qu'un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Draco était venu le voir et avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il avait renoncé à son mariage pour lui. Mais il n'avait rien compris et il était parti. Il avait l'impression que c'était d'hier que datait leur premier baiser. D'hier que datait leur premier dîner. Personne n'avait été au courant, ni même ne s'était douté de leur relation. Harry frissonna. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de _ses_ mains, l'ivresse de _ses_ étreintes, cette façon qu'_il _avait de l'enlacer qui semblait vouloir dire ''ne m'abandonne pas'', il entendait le calme reposant de _sa _voix. Pourtant, Harry avait fait sa tête de mule, il avait été aveugle encore une fois. Il l'avait quitté en apprenant qu'il allait se marier. Et maintenant qu'_il_ revenait, il fuyait encore. « Harry, tu es irrécupérable, » aurait dit Hermione. Ron se serait contenté de le regarder d'un air désabusé et de penser que tout finirait bien pour lui puisqu'il avait toujours eu de la chance. Ma foi, ce Ronald était on ne peut plus lucide sur ce point-là.

Au bout d'un certain temps – vingt minutes? Une heures? Deux? Peut-être même plus que ça, Harry n'aurait su le dire – il regagna son immeuble. Il avait cessé de réfléchir. Comme il s'apprêtait à entrer chez lui, il sentit une présence sur le pallier. Fronçant les sourcils, il scruta l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il le vit, appuyé contre le mur, semblant attendre. _Encore_. À ce moment-là, l'orage éclata dans toute sa puissance. Un immense éclair violacé zébra le ciel et inonda le pallier de sa lumière éclatante. Les nuages crevèrent brusquement et la pluie se mit à tomber avec une violence inouïe.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne réfléchit pas. Il s'avança, lentement d'abord, avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui. Et Draco de l'accueillir dans ses bras, l'enserrant dans une étreinte possessive. Harry gémit puis un sanglot le secoua. « Pardon Draco, » souffla-t-il. Mais celui-ci entendit à peine cette excuse. Il cherchait désespérément la bouche de son amant. C'est ainsi qu'ils gagnèrent l'appartement. Juste avant d'entrer, Draco murmura un « Merci » avant de ne plus pouvoir parler.

C'est ici que le narrateur ferma la porte de l'appartement. Il décida ne pas entrer, puisqu'il n'était pas un voyeur. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passa ensuite, demandez donc à votre imagination de vous le raconter: les deux intéressés sont un bien trop pudiques pour exposer tous leurs faits et gestes au public. Si vous tenez vraiment à entrer pour voir par vous-mêmes, essayez! Mais je ne réponds de rien... Quant à savoir la suite de l'histoire, je peux seulement vous dire que Harry finit d'emménager, que Draco revint le voir très régulièrement avant de partir en voyage d'affaires. Que Ron et Hermione rendirent visite à leur ami pour lui montrer les photographies de leur périple et que c'est ce soir-là que Draco choisit pour rentrer de voyage. Que Harry l'embrassa passionnément sans trop vraiment réfléchir et que ses amis n'en revinrent pas. C'est ainsi que la relation entre les deux hommes fut officialisée. Depuis, il n'y a pas eu de nouvelle annonce de mariage ou autre objet de contrariété.


End file.
